Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elastic bearing bush having an outer, cylindrical bearing sleeve and an inner part held in the interior by a horizontally extending elastomer body, the elastomer body has free regions in the form of circular segments as spring deflection chambers above and below the inner part.
One such elastic bearing bush is known from German Patent DE 27 55 117 C2. There, additional stops are provided on the top or also on the bottom, of the inner part. On one hand they limit the spring deflection travel of the inner part and on the other hand they also effect prestressing. However, such bearing bushes exhibit only slight damping since the stops strike the bearing sleeve relatively hard.